strange affection
by kk987654321
Summary: a maleficent x oc kind of story. Sorry i'm not good at writing summaries at all. I guess enjoy the story, i hope you all like it. Btw this is my first story so sorry if it sucks or you don't like it


Strange Affection

ch:1

New Encounter

Normal P.O.V

He has been working with the army since he was 16 years old. He was 25 years now. He was also a very lucky man. He had good looking features. He was tall, about 6'2, had dirty blonde hair with a tint of brown, clear blue eyes, and a strong jawline. From many years of training, he had a muscular build. Yet, he was a curious man, often wondering of many things. John was an honest man, and didn't take trust for granted, which made women practically fall for him, but, for some odd reason, he didn't have any attraction to any of them. Maybe because most of the women were sex-crazed beasts.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted, "hurry, hurry, it's Maleficent, boys!''. 'Maleficent' he thought, ' what an interesting name'. ''John!'' the captain yelled, interrupting his thoughts once again, ''i'm on it, captain!'' John replied with a nervous, yet strong voice.

They began to march towards the moors. It was only him and a few others as a group, John felt confident on defeating this ''evil'' fairy that tormented the humans. All of a sudden, they all heard a growl, they all turned around to find a black, vicious wolf behind them. Once they turned back around, they all see a pair of horns and light green eyes glowing in the darkness and black robes covering her small figure. 'Maleficent' thought john. He didn't think she looked evil at all, in fact john thought she was beautiful and mysterious. He kept his eyes on her as he backed away but, as soon as she met his eyes, his breath stopped at his throat.

John's P.O.V

'God, what am i thinking, i can't be attracted to her!', suddenly i felt my body being picked up from the ground and tossed around like a rag doll. I looked down to see maleficent using her powers to toss us around. Then, i felt a strange, harsh pain in my head as all of the soldiers were thrown together. In a flash, i was on the floor with an unbearable pain on my back.

Maleficent's P.O.V

'The king's army', i thought with much hatred and pain. As i skimmed through the soldiers, i came across a particular soldier who was holding his back in pain. I started to walk towards him, testing what he would do. I watched him, he was handsome and strong. our eyes meet. There was no fear in his eyes only...bravery. I crouched down to him, ''what are you doing?'' he asked roughly. His voice was deep and smooth like water. his accent was british. ''I'm not going to hurt you, now stay put'' i told him sincerly. There was a flash of confusion in his eyes but soon his eyes warmed and welcomed my help. I slowly put my hand on his back and let my powers or what i like to call them, blessings, take over and heal him.

John's P.O.V

I felt a rush of warmth and relief run through my aching back and finally stood up. I looked down at her petite body and looked deeply in her bright eyes. ''Thank you'' i replied with caution. She must have noticed the caution in my voice because she looked at me one last time and started to walk away, the wolf following her. Maybe she wasn't as bad as everyone said, Maybe she was just misunderstood. ''Wait, will i ever-'' i said as i grabbed her shoulder softly, she turned sharply and said, ''Don't touch me!'' with venom in her voice. I kept my distance, ''my apologies'', i replied sharply as well. I walked away, back to my unconcious group, i felt her eyes on my back. As soon as i turned to see if she was there, she was gone. I knew one thing for sure, i wanted to see her again.

Maleficent's P.O.V

'Why did i have the urge to see him, this can't be happening' i thought deeply. This is inbelievable, i sigh as i turned diaval back into a human as he began to argue with me. I couldn't take it, so i turned him into a bird and he flew away. I had to think. I had to stay away from that man.

John's P.O.V

''Evening lads!'' i said as my group started to wake up. ''Shall we get going, ladies?'' i joked as we started to head back to the kingdom. i couldn't stop thinking about her. Why?


End file.
